


Home

by Xaliacx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have no regrets though, M/M, i fixed it a bit, i was gonna make it sad but i cant make my space gays sad, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, oh god this is a horrible fic, shameless fluff, they gotta be happy, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Anakin, Obi-Wan decides that he would never stop caring for his former padawan. Even if it's against the Jedi Code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's fact that Anakin and Obi-Wan don't have a perfect relationship with each other. It could even be said that they have a dysfunctional one at times. And, while that is true, it is also true that they rarely ever got into any big fights.

Squabbling and bickering is part of what makes their interactions with each other so unique. Obi-Wan has to admit that if his relationship with Anakin was like any other one between a Jedi and their padawans it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be as close. They wouldn't know each other so well. And, while it pains Obi-Wan to even think it, he would hate it if he and Anakin weren't as close as they are to that day. 

But, with closeness, it is impossible to avoid all fights. Because with closeness, emotions of attachment get involved and Obi-Wan knew the emotions following after the fright for a loved one is anger and heightened feelings. 

Around Anakin, Obi-Wan feels like all he is is an emotional wreck. Fraying nerves and skipped heartbeats after a daring act. Obi-Wan has tried to get used to it, tried to become immune to Anakin's frightening antics. But he can't.

Which led to the kind of fights that Obi-Wan tries so hard to avoid. And that fight led up to where Obi-Wan was sitting right that moment. 

The gardens in the Jedi temple seemed to calm Obi-Wan more than any other location. So, after that fight, the man thought that a good session of meditating would help calm himself down. He couldn't have stayed inside of his and Anakin's shared living quarters. 

It had been crackling with anger and fright. All Obi-Wan had thought was  _run._ Run and get out, before he said something he didn't mean. 

But, he was already feeling the guilt of leaving Anakin alone in their apartment. He had been so intent on getting away, following his instincts, that he didn't answer Anakin as he had opened and closed the door.  

_“Why can’t you just care for once?!”_

Anakin’s words still echoed inside Obi-Wan’s head, clinging to his conscience like tendrils of seaweed clinging to his feet.  

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh, finally opening his eyes from his meditative state. For once, meditation wasn’t working for him. The fight still lingered in his memory, fresh and hurting. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the ache in his chest that he felt. It was guilt. 

He had risen his voice at Anakin. It wasn't something that he did. Obi-Wan wasn't a man that rose his voice. But, Anakin was so _insufferable_  sometimes. Yet, he knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Anakin. He knew that even his scolding voice upset the younger man sometimes. And yet...

And yet he decided to raise his voice regardless, ignoring the look of fright on Anakin's face in order to get his point across.

Obi-wan tried to ignore the thought of what Anakin might be feeling inside the apartment that very moment. The moment that he had walked out the door, he had put up barriers inside his mind to keep Anakin out. He didn’t do it fast enough to feel the despair from Anakin.

But Force, he was feeling Anakin’s absence inside his mind. Where Anakin’s Force Signature would be was an empty void, barely filled with Obi-Wan’s own presence. The usual burning feeling of the Force was gone and Obi-Wan didn’t realize that he would miss Anakin this much after just mere hours of kicking him out of his mind.

Obi-Wan slowly lowered his defenses slightly, reaching his mind out to reach for Anakin. It was a desperate attempt and the older man hated doing it but he didn’t want to ruin anything with his former padawan. Didn't want to feel the absence of his Force signature for any length of time.

It didn’t surprise him when there was no return in the Force of Anakin’s presence. Whenever he reached out to the other after a fight, his presence was usually withdrawn and hidden away from Obi-Wan. While it hurt him, he knew that Anakin would soon grow to forgive his old mentor. 

_Hopefully._

The word lingered too long in Obi-Wan's mind and he shoved it away irritably. 

He tried to close his eyes and meditate again. Get the rising worry to fall away. But, he couldn't shake it. The worry persisted into his entire mind until it was a dark mass of irrational thoughts.

This worry was what got Obi-Wan to get up from his meditative posture and to search for his former padawan in his apartment.  

Anakin’s presence was easily felt the closer Obi-Wan got and the familiarity of it all made walking through the door even harder for the man.

His partner wasn’t in the main room when Obi-Wan arrived, but he knew that Anakin was there. Usually, after these kind of fights, Obi-Wan would return from a short walk and things would be calmed down. But this fight was different.

Obi-Wan took his boots off at the door before proceeding to his room. He already knew that Anakin was there because of the snores drifting from out of the darkness of the room. It made Obi-Wan’s chest tighten a little bit with fondness but he decided to ignore it in favour of walking farther into the room to the bed.

It surprised him when he found that Anakin was sleeping on Obi-Wan’s side of the bed, his face buried into his pillow. Obi-Wan felt a soft smile creep onto his face as he watched his former padawan mumble in his sleep, his face scrunching up before relaxing again.

He decided to take off his robes, only moving to crawl into bed when everything was discarded but his boxers. Obi-Wan tried to be as quiet as he could as he crawled into bed behind Anakin, gently snaking his arms around his torso. 

Anakin was warm and comforting and _home,_ everything that made Obi-Wan’s chest swell with joy every time he set eyes on the younger male. 

 _Yes, definitely home,_ Obi-Wan thought contently, _Somehow this man has become my home._

Before Obi-Wan drifted into sleep with Anakin, he snuggled into the man’s shoulder, gently kissing the back of his neck and whispering, “I love you.” It seemed to rouse the other man, though, because he slowly stretched, turning over in Obi-Wan’s arms. When Anakin settled down in front of Obi-Wan, he smiled and kissed the man warmly.

“I love you too, master,” he murmured sleepily, “I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn’t mean it.”

Obi-Wan smiled, kissing Anakin once again. He decided that the words that were said in that fight didn’t matter anymore. They were in the past and this was the present and he couldn’t imagine any lifetime without these moments with somebody he loved and cared for so much.

“It’s alright, Anakin. We can talk about it in the morning.”

Anakin nodded and nuzzled himself underneath Obi-Wan’s chin.

“Yeah. We’ll talk in the morning,” he agreed before drifting back into sleep. Obi-Wan decided that if every fight were to end like this, he would gladly accept them for these kind of moments.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I know this sucks but like, I had a need and I needed to get it out. Depending on how popular(or not) this fic gets I'll make more Star Wars fanfics because this obsession has become too big to not contribute more to this fandom anyways, congrats if you made it this far


End file.
